


Promises

by ArchangelEquinox



Series: Once More to the Breach [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, Desk Sex, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Skyhold, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelEquinox/pseuds/ArchangelEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor encounter Cullen's desk.  In his office.  Without pants.  </p><p>(Chapter 2 = NSFW!)</p><p>Direct Sequel to "Secrets and Spars" (as in, picks up where that one stopped)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because some things should be canon.

            Talia locked her ankles behind Cullen's back as he carried her over to the bed, her lips never leaving his.  She pawed at him with near-frantic movements, one hand digging into his curls and the other fisted in his shirt, pulling at it in a desperate attempt to get it off.  Cullen responded with equal fervor, each move of her hands inspiring deep groans and deeper kisses. 

            She felt him stumble once, one hand leaving her body to catch himself on the end of her bed, and her thighs tightened on his trim hips to keep herself up.  The movement rubbed her core against his abs, and a spike of heat shot through her.  She groaned and rolled her hips again, eliciting a grunt from Cullen.  His tongue plunged into her mouth, hot and rough, and she leveraged herself to get closer to him, only fabric separating them now. 

            Cullen pulled back abruptly, and Talia realized they had reached the side of her bed.  His amber eyes looked deep into hers, his pupils blown wide with desire. 

            "Do you want this?"  He asked, his voice husky. 

            "What do you think?" she teased, rolling her hips again, but he caught one hip with his broad hand, the other keeping her up. 

            "I don't want to make any assumptions," he said seriously, more color returning to his eyes as his pupils receded. 

            Talia leaned back a little, and his hand moved to support her.  "Cullen," she said, looking into his eyes.  "I want you.  All of you, including this." Her gaze dropped, suddenly shy.  "Do you not?" 

            "Talia," he murmured, pressing a warm kiss to her lips.  "I want you with everything I have." 

            She kissed him back, her mouth open and her body hot against him.  "Then have me," she whispered into his lips.  He groaned, the sound vibrating deep in his chest, and reached to unlace her fingers from around his neck.  A mischievous smirk spread across his face, and Talia had just enough time to wonder what he was thinking before he dropped her onto the bed.  Laughing, she immediately ripped off her tunic and grabbed for the laces on his breeches.  Standing above her, Cullen yanked his own shirt off and tossed it aside.  Talia tugged on his waistband, and he fell forward, catching himself with his hands on either side of her head. 

            "Hey there, Commander," she purred, and Cullen moved to kiss her, his lips nipping at her jawline toward her mouth. 

            "Hello yourself," he muttered awkwardly, his words muffled by his proximity to her skin, and she couldn't help her giggles. 

            "Come here and fu--"  Her words were cut off by a sudden loud banging on the door to her chambers.  She and Cullen exchanged looks, surprise written on both their faces. 

            "Um…" 

            "What the…"  Cullen pushed himself up, grabbing Talia's shirt in the process and handing it to her.  Below them, the pounding continued, and Talia made a face. 

            "Sorry," she grumbled, kissing his cheek quickly.  He had, of course, blushed up to his ears at the mere suggestion of them getting caught, but Talia had always found that habit endearing. 

            She slipped her shirt back on, not bothering to lace it shut, and headed down the stairs. 

            "What?" she snapped, yanking it open mid-knock to find a terrified runner standing before her. 

            "Lady Inquisitor!" The runner squeaked, his salute less than precise with his shaking hands.  "I am… No one was answering, and … um… well, there's a letter, and uh…" 

            "This is like talking to the Commander," Talia muttered under her breath, rubbing her forehead.  The throbbing between her legs was fading, but being interrupted had put her in a foul mood.  "Spit it out!"  The look on her face was murderous, but thankfully Cullen came down the stairs behind her then. 

            "Report," he said gruffly, still tucking his shirt back in. 

            The runner looked at him gratefully.  "Letter for you, ser," he said, edging slightly away from Talia.  She resisted the urge to step closer, quelled by Cullen's hand on her arm.  He took the parchment from the runner and broke the seal, eyes scanning quickly over its few lines. 

            "Void take it," he muttered when he'd finished.  "Send word that I need my top officers in my office in ten minutes.  Apologize if you must wake them," he told the runner, who snapped off a cleaner salute and vanished down the stairs. 

            Talia studied Cullen's face for a moment, watching his eyes follow the runner before he turned to her.  She greeted him with an overly friendly smile, her irritation plain, and he cringed the tiniest bit. 

            "I'm sorry, Inquisitor," he said, and her title surprised her.  "That was from Rylen.  Apparently they've found some evidence of Venatori activity in the Hissing Wastes and need orders immediately.  They've only had Red Templars until now, and …"  He trailed off when Talia leaned in and kissed him gently. 

            "I understand, Cullen," she said softly, and he nodded.  "The Inquisition comes first." 

            "I am sorry," he repeated.  "I have to go.  My armor's in my quarters, and my officers…" 

            "Go," she encouraged.  He nodded again and brushed past her, hand running through his hair as he jogged down the stairs.  Talia watched him go for a moment.  This was what always seemed to happen, other than that one lovely morning she'd woken in his quarters.  First there had been an impromptu trip to the Exalted Plains, again, to clear something up for the Empress before the Winter Palace, and then Halamshiral itself had kept them both occupied and far apart for weeks as they'd traveled and then navigated the Game of Orlais.  Upon their return to Skyhold the previous week, a thousand small things had demanded their time, leaving only short evenings for each other. 

            And honestly, both had been too exhausted to do more than read and fall asleep on each other, despite each's best intentions to seduce the other. 

            Talia leaned against the heavy wooden door and sighed.  Surely, soon, there would be time for each other, and if there wasn't… Corypheus had vanished for now, but he would reappear eventually, and until then, there was plenty to keep her occupied.  And if she and Cullen never managed to get their schedules right, then she'd make it happen instead of waiting.   

            As if summoned, Cullen suddenly sprinted back up the stairs to her.  He didn't pause, only crowded her against the door with his body and kissed her hard, his tongue sliding into her mouth immediately.  She didn't have a chance to be surprised, her body instantly responding to his reappearance, the fire in her belly stoked back to roaring heights.  Cullen ground his hips against her, the hard press of his erection digging into her, and she moaned, her hands coming up to grab at his shoulders and pull him closer. 

            As quickly as the heat began, it was over.  "I couldn't leave like that," he murmured into her mouth, kissing her between words.  "But I really do have to go. For now." 

            Talia kissed him back eagerly each time.  "I know.  But," she paused, her hands coming up to frame his face and kiss him hard.  "If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming to interrupt." 

            He leaned against her, his lips trailing kisses against her cheek and jaw.  "Promise?" 

            "Promise.  Now go."  He nodded, pressing a last kiss to her lips, and vanished again down the stairs. 

            This time, Talia leaned against her door and slid all the way to the bottom.  The cool stone did little to soothe her lust, but at least he'd be back soon.  She let out a groan, her head dropping back to thud against the door.  He better be back soon. 

\---

An hour later, Cullen was conspicuously absent from her quarters. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desks are not safe for work.

             Cullen swiped a hand over his face and resisted the urge to growl at the officers gathered around him.  They had been arguing in circles for the past ten minutes, none in their hurry realizing that the Commander himself had stopped participating in their planning. 

            He sighed.  Let them talk.  It had taken only a few minutes for Cullen to realize that, while Rylen needed orders, the issue was not nearly as urgent as his second's letter made it seem.  The Venatori were combing ruins in the Wastes, looking for something amongst what the dwarves had left behind, but their movements were slow, their methods sloppy.  Whatever foothold they were establishing would need to be dealt with, of course, but Rylen knew that -- he didn't need a response tonight as the report had suggested. 

            His officers were still arguing over what was to be done, some favoring more focus on the Red Templars still in the area, and others bristling over what they saw as hesitance to deal with Corypheus's forces.  One even suggested that troops be dispatched immediately, tonight, and hang the consequences. 

            Amidst this chaos, Cullen glanced up to see that Talia had slipped in.  She rested against the back wall behind his men, one leg propped up on the stone and a mischievous smirk playing over her features.  Maker, she was beautiful, and Cullen couldn't deny the anticipation that settled in his belly. 

            Suddenly, it seemed essential to end this meeting immediately, Venatori be damned.

            "Rylen's men will monitor the situation," he announced, and his soldiers quieted around him.  "And our Spymaster's network will gather what information they can.  There's no sense in running in blind," he added, seeing that some of the men still looked unsettled.

            "We'll begin preparations at once," said one soldier, looking pleased with herself.  Cullen must have picked her side without realizing it.  He didn't care. 

            "In the meantime, we'll send soldiers to increase our presence until we can formulate a stronger plan."  He glanced around, daring one of his men to question him.  One obliged. 

            "Ser--" he began, and Cullen cut him off. 

            "We'll address those troops in the morning, Lieutenant," he said firmly, and the man nodded.  "That will be all."  A chorus of "yes ser" rang out, and the nearest soldier handed him the minutes of their meeting to be initialed.  Cullen didn't even so much as glance at it, only scrawled his approval and handed it back to her.  She saluted before following the others out. 

            Throughout all this, Talia did not move.  Instead, she stayed put, playing with her fingernails and watching him carefully.  When he finally leaned against the door, shutting it tight against further interruptions, she spoke. 

            "Long meeting?" 

            The growl that had been threatening vibrated through Cullen's chest.  "Near-useless is more like it.  There's always something more, though I shouldn't complain," he sighed, turning back toward his desk and catching her eye as he spoke.  "They are enthusiastic, and Rylen is a capable leader, even if he's a little quick to ask for orders." 

            Talia nodded and pushed off the wall with her foot.  "Everything okay?" 

            "Yes, I believe so."  He rubbed the back of his neck.  "Though we may need to send you to the Hissing Wastes soon." 

            She groaned.  "Seriously?" 

            "Unfortunately yes.  But the war won't last forever, and we may finally be coming to the end of it."   Cullen almost sounded surprised, as if he'd never before considered that their fight could end.  He was straightening the piles of parchment on his desk with Talia grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away to look at her. 

            "What do you mean?  Of course it won't last forever," she said, almost laughing.  "Eventually we'll finish off Corypheus, and the rest…"  she shrugged, and for a moment he could see that she didn't quite know what came after that.  But her confidence that things would be over was unshakeable. 

            He tried once again to avoid her gaze.  "I was there when this started, Talia," he said slowly, and her green eyes clouded over.  "I was in Kirkwall when the Chantry fell.  I watched the streets burn before my eyes.  I…"  He trailed off and took a deep breath, trying to re-center himself.  Reliving that day had not been in his plans for the evening.  "The reality of that nightmare finally ending is hard to comprehend." 

            "I can understand that," she said softly, and he heard her voice falter, suddenly unsure. 

            He looked back up at her.  "When it all started, I hadn't considered beyond my -- our -- survival.  But things are different now."  His hand rose to reach for her, brush her cheek, anything to touch her, and she leaned into him, making him wish he'd hadn't put on his gloves. 

            Her eyes drifted closed before she spoke.  "Why different?" 

            His fingertips grazed her cheekbone, and she opened her eyes to meet his.  "I won't want to… I mean, I'd like to…"  He glanced away, trying to get the words out around his suddenly tight throat.  "I want to be with you.  After."  The rest of the words weren't coming, everything he wanted to say, and he brought his eyes back up to meet hers instead, barely daring to breathe. 

            Hope simmered between them, and they held each other's gaze for a long moment.  Nothing had yet passed between them about what this was; no pledges of love had been given, no determination to stay together nor any indication of their imminent break-up.  Instead, both had staunchly avoided the topic of the future, and now that was staring them in the face. 

            Cullen's courage held until Talia broke their gaze, and then a wave of fear washed over him.  "But I don't know what you -- that is, if you… uh…"  He sputtered himself out and turned away, back toward the relative safety of his desk. 

            Behind him, he heard Talia chuckle and then she was there, wedging herself between him and his work.  She took his face gently in her hands and leaned up to kiss his nose.  "Cullen," she said softly when she pulled away.  "Do you really need to ask?" 

            The chuckle that left him was mostly relief, the fear dissipating with the touch of her hands.  "I suppose not," he said, a gentle smile tugging on his lips.  He stepped closer to her as he spoke, both eager and hesitant to touch her as he continued.  "I want--" 

            But she had shifted when he moved, and her elbow bumped a wine bottle, sending it tumbling to the ground with an outrageous crash of broken glass.  She gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, and they both stared at the mess for a moment in disbelief. 

            "I'm sorry," she said softly, a cringe still on her face.  The blush spreading across her cheeks matched the wine spreading across the office floor, and suddenly Cullen couldn't have cared less about wine stains or meetings or anything else.  His eyes darted between hers and the parchment scattered across his desk, and the urge to sweep everything else off and take her then, there, overwhelmed him. 

            So he did. 

            Everything on his desk -- the piles of books, another bottle of something, stacks of meticulously organized reports -- exploded outward with a sweep of his arm, and then Cullen was guiding Talia down to the desk, climbing on top of her, pressing his lips to hers in a desperate scramble to be close to her.  She wiggled back on the desk, adjusting herself so she could reach him, and one leg came up to wrap over his hip, keeping him in place.  He caught himself on his hands as he wedged a knee between hers, rolling his hips once as his weight settled onto her. 

            Her hands grabbed at his cheeks, his hair, settling into the collar of his coat and trying to yank it off.  When she was unsuccessful, she gave up, her hand instead snaking down between them to grasp for his hardening length.  Cullen gasped when she touched him, his hips rolling once more, and he realized he was wearing far too much for his liking. 

            He pulled back, carefully getting to his feet, and Talia sat up as he moved.  Worry was etched across her face, though her blown pupils and flushed cheeks betrayed her arousal. 

            "Everything okay?"  She asked, trying to calm her breathing. 

            Cullen didn't answer.  Instead he yanked his coat off and his fingers flew across the buckles and ties holding all that metal to his body.  A smile spread across Talia's face as the breastplate clattered to the floor, the sound echoing off the stone walls of his office.  She reached forward to help, her hands tugging the underpadding off his chest as he tossed his vambraces and gloves into the corner.  

            When he was in just his tunic, he leaned back into her, catching her lips in a heated kiss once more.  Talia reacted instantly, pulling him close and wrapping her legs around his hips.  They clung to each other, bodies as close as possible, and Cullen could feel the heat radiating from her core through her leggings. 

            "Wait," she gasped when he started to push her back onto the desk.  "Boots."  He glanced down.  He'd forgotten about his boots, and hers, and those would definitely get in the way. 

            "Right," he said, stepping back.  They both grabbed for their shoes, unlacing them as fast as possible.  Talia's dropped beside the desk, potential wine stains ignored, and Cullen left his where he stepped out of them.  Grabbing his coat, he spread its soft material on the desk, the collar a perfect pillow for Talia's head, and then he pounced on her once more, guiding her back.  She lay before him, a smirk across her face, and made a "come hither" gesture with one hand. 

            Cullen obliged, feeling heat rolling through his body as he maneuvered on top of her.  He used one hand to hold himself up even as he dropped his head to kiss her, and the other went to the buttons of her tunic, trying to open them as she thrust her tongue into his mouth.  A groan left him, his hips bucking involuntarily.  Talia arched up into him as he got enough buttons open to cup her breast.  He gently tweaked one nipple, and the moan that left her made him desperate to hear it again. 

            "Maker, I want you," he groaned.  She didn't respond, only dropped both hands down to unlace his breeches.  He pulled back before she could do anything more and undid the rest of her buttons as fast as he could.  Tugging at the shirt, he got it off her shoulders, and she took over, sitting up to shrug out of it and throw it unceremoniously onto the floor.  Cullen shifted to his knees, yanking his own shirt off as hers fell.

            He glanced down at her before he moved, and the sight before him made him freeze in place.  Talia was pushed up on her elbow, breastband gone, her chest heaving with shallow breaths.  Her pupils were blown wide, her lips kiss-swollen and her make-up smeared, and yet she had never looked more beautiful.  One hand reached for him, catching in the waistband of his breeches. 

            "Talia, I --" he began but couldn't finish, not when her hand dipped in to stroke his length.  He bent down, careful not to hurt her, and her hand moved to grab his ass as he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking gently as she groaned.  Her other arm came up to wrap around his shoulder and he caught her, holding her to him as he lay her down.  He planted hot, open-mouthed kisses from one breast to the other, teasing her with long strokes of his tongue until she was gasping with each touch. 

            "Cullen…"  He groaned at the sound of his name, nipping up her chest to capture her lips with his.  She opened to him, sucking his tongue into her mouth, and he rolled his hips against her core.  Her legs came up to wrap around him, holding him in place.  One hand slid off his ass and tugged at his pants, pulling them and his smalls down just enough for his length to spring free. 

            Then her hand was wrapped around him, and he grunted, thrusting into her grip at the first touch.  "Talia, oh," he whispered against her lips, turning his head to press kisses to her cheek and neck.  He was hard, so hard, hot and tight as she stroked him, and it took only moments before he had to pull away from her touch lest he embarrass himself. 

            Talia pushed him away as he moved.  "Pants off," she gasped.  Cullen dug his fingers into the top of her leggings and pulled, peeling them off her as slowly as he could.  She shimmied out of her smalls as he did, and the moment she was naked, she grabbed for his breeches, pushing them the rest of the way down so Cullen could step out of them. 

            He did so but resisted her hands trying to pull him back.  "Please," he said softly, catching her fingers in his.  "Let me look.  Let me remember this."  She lay back, one hand resting self-consciously on the scar across her lower abdomen, and let him. 

            His gaze traveled up and down her body, and Cullen willed himself to commit each detail to memory.  The lines of muscle in her legs and abs, the rose-colored buds atop her breasts, the red marks he'd left on her chest and throat in his hurry to touch her.  One of her legs moved to run her toes along his side, and he drew a sharp breath at the glistening arousal along her thighs.  His cock twitched and throbbed at her heat open before him, and suddenly looking didn't seem so important. 

            One hand reached down to catch her ankle, and he slid his hand up, using her body as a guideline as he moved.  Below him, Talia spread her legs to welcome him, letting him adjust over her until he could lean down and press a gentle kiss to her lips.  The desperation had left them, and in its wake burned a slower, gentler passion, traded back and forth with each brush of their lips. 

            When she cupped his jaw and pulled him down, Cullen obliged, feeling his stiff cock drag against her core.  She rolled her hips, coating him in her arousal as his weight settled atop her.  He reached down to clutch her ass as she grasped his length, guiding him into her entrance, and then he was sinking into her.  Her heat enveloped him, and her eyes drifted closed as she moaned, low and long, as he stretched her.  Cullen held himself back, thrusting slowly, a little deeper each time, and as he finally sank all the way into her body, Talia rolled her hips up to wrap her legs around his back. 

            His arms were shaking, and below him Talia was trembling as they held each other, savoring this moment of finally being joined.  She tilted her head up, catching his lips with hers, and rolled her hips again.  This time, Cullen responded, setting a slow pace that allowed him to draw himself out and sink all the way in each time.  Talia met his thrusts with her own, pushing her whole body against his in an effort to get closer than skin to skin.  Her nipples pressed against his chest, her heels digging into his back. 

            There was not a movement wasted between them; instead, every moment of pleasure was prolonged as they moved.  The feel of her heat around his cock was like nothing he'd ever imagined, ever experienced, and he could not believe she was there with him, kissing him and holding him close, her hands clutching his shoulders and back as he rocked into her. 

            Gradually he sped up, his hand coming up to clutch at her jaw.  He kissed her roughly, his tongue seeking entrance, and she opened with a groan, her own hand in his hair pulling him harder against her lips.  The hot, slick slide of her sheath around his length urged him faster, his thrusts rougher.  With each movement, her body pulled him in further, her hands everywhere on his body at once as their urgency built.  He reached forward, catching her hand and pining it to the surface of his desk.  Their fingers intertwined, and she cried out.  Her core spasmed around him once and her hips suddenly encouraged him faster, begging him to fuck her harder.  And he obliged, everything about her hot and soaked and his belly tense and tight, gliding through her warmth and wishing this would never end. 

            Her breathing under him was ragged now, each breath a battle between air and pleasure, and he could feel her getting tighter around him as he moved within her.  "Cullen," she gasped, breaking their kiss.  "Maker, Cullen, I'm close.  Please…"  She cried out as he gave a particularly hard thrust before trailing his fingers down her side, gradually circling across her abdomen until he found her clit.  She lurched up, her chest arching against his, when he did, and he drew tight circles against her body, still pressing endless hot kisses to her neck and jaw.  Within moments she tightened around him, her whole body going taut, and then he felt the first clench of her orgasm rip through her.  He could not hang on himself; the intensity of her climax made him surge into her, and in moments he buried his cock in her, pressed his face into her neck, a long, heavy groan leaving him as his climax crashed over him. 

            His vision went white, only returning when her body slowed its trembling below him, and then they were lying in a sweaty pile, clinging to each other.  Talia's hand carded through his hair, her lips trailing gentle kisses along his neck as he rested on top of her.  When he had the strength, Cullen pushed himself up carefully, supporting just enough of his weight to avoid crushing her but unwilling to relinquish even the tiniest bit of contact.  He leaned up, sliding his hand under her shoulders to hold her, and kissed her lips. 

            "Stay with me," he breathed.  Talia didn’t respond, only kissed him back fiercely and wrapped herself around his body to hold him close.  Even as their heart rates slowed, neither moved until the office grew chilly around them. 

            Finally Cullen pulled back, carefully disengaging himself from her body, and for a moment he was stunned by how happy he felt, how comfortable he was standing there naked and sweaty before her.  Talia sat up as he climbed off the desk, the smile on her face evidence enough of her pleasure, and Cullen couldn't resist to urge to step back closer and gather her up in his arms once more.  He had never felt like this, not once, and so he kissed her again, burying his face against her neck and breathing in her scent. 

            "Stay with me," he repeated quietly, and in his arms he felt her nod. 

            "Always," she breathed, her arms tightening around his neck.  Feeling a rush of playfulness, Cullen dropped his hands to her ass and hoisted her up.  Talia squealed, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he carried her over to the ladder. 

            They stared at it together for a moment before Talia giggled.  Blushing now, Cullen set her on her feet, and she leaned up and kissed his nose before starting the climb.  He glanced once around his office, gaze lingering on the scattered parchment on the floor and the wine stains that were setting into the stone. 

            Then the woman above him paused, glanced down, and gave a low chuckle.  "Coming?"  She asked.  Cullen shifted to look up at her, the sultry swing of her ass as she climbed and then her toes disappearing into his loft. 

            Reports be damned.  He scrambled up after her, practically tackling her onto the bed when he got to the top and falling in on top of her.  She squealed again, wiggling away until he grabbed her and pulled her back, throwing the blankets over her and wrapping her up in his embrace.  Snuggling into her, he pressed his nose into her hair and closed his eyes. 

            She relaxed there in his arms for a moment and then turned over, slinging a leg over his hip.  "Cullen," she said seriously, her hand resting on his cheek. 

            "Mhm?"  He opened his eyes to look at her, and he was held captive by the open adoration on her face. 

            Slowly Talia leaned in, her lips brushing his.  "I have never felt anything like this," she whispered, her fingers running over his stubble.  Cullen rested his forehead against hers and let his eyes close again.  

            "Neither have I," he replied.  As they lay there, Talia drifting off to sleep in his arms with her head pressed against his chest, Cullen couldn't imagine what he'd done to be this happy.  He stayed awake for a long time, holding her as he stared up at the stars through the hole in his roof, and reminded himself that this was real, that everything in his life had led him to this moment, with Talia warm in his arms and peace settling in his heart. 

            Exhaustion started to overtake him, his breaths deepening and his eyelids growing heavy.  And as he fell asleep, for the first time in his life, Cullen thought that maybe, just maybe, he understood what it meant to be in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
